1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and, more specifically, to a locator unit contained within footwear providing a method for GPS position determination and transmission of said location determination data to a central monitoring station which disseminates the data through the use of proprietary software and the Internet.
The footwear in the preferred embodiment contains the electronic circuitry in the mid sole of the shoe having GPS location determination unit and transponder whereby a remote location can determine the position of the wearer of said footwear having said device.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for additional elements by having the GPS unit and transponder contained within a socket positioned within the heel of the shoe.
The location component can be selectively inserted and or removed from the midsole or heel.
The socket in the midsole is comprised of a throughbore having spaced apart sidewalls and a top wall having retaining means positioned on each sidewall.
The heel socket is comprised of spaced apart sidewalls, top wall, a back wall and frontal aperture with the location of the socket preferably in the instep or heel of the shoe.
The insertable removable component has means for engaging the sidewalls of the receptacle and closure means for securing the component within said receptacle. Furthermore, the component can form a compartment for the inclusion of a GPS receiver and transponder for locating the wearer of said shoes.
The present invention provides for another additional element wherein the position determination component is contained within the tongue of the footwear.
In addition, to the electronic circuitry being embedded in the tongue of the shoe the antenna can be contained within a logo prominently placed on the tongue of the shoe which will increase the effectiveness of the device.
While the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for an unobtrusive concealed locator device contained within the body of the shoe, it additionally provides for the attachment of a positioning determining device and transponder for transmitting the location data on demand in a module that can be releasably attached to the exterior of the shoe by means of the shoelaces or hook and loop material to the back of the footwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other receptacles designed for footwear. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,597,823 issued to Randolph on Aug. 31, 1926.
Another patent was issued to Agrillo on Aug. 28, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,278. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,609 was issued to Bodkin on Aug. 4, 1959 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 27, 1987 to Dassler as U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,445.
Another patent was issued to Ormanns et al. on Sep. 26, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,700. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,518 was issued to Haber et al. on Dec. 5, 1995. Another was issued to Goldston et al. on Feb. 15, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,586 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Musa as U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,259.
Another patent was issued to McCarthy on Nov. 12, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,432. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,316 was issued to Huang on Aug. 12, 1997. Another was issued to Ingargiola et al. on May 5, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,087 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to Inman as U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,631.
Another patent was issued to Robinson on Jan. 11, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,822. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,080 was issued to Layson, Jr. on Jan. 11, 2000. Another was issued to James on Jun. 19, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,251.